This application pertains to a new composition, which can be used in the cosmetic or pharmaceutical field, that contains vegetable extracts and which acts on the capillaries by reducing their permeability and increasing their resistance.
Extracts of Ruscus aculeatus L. which are either isolated or associated with a vitamin factor have been recommended for treatment of functional problems in connection with venous insufficiency and capillary brittleness. Also, fractions which are enriched with stabilized Ruscus aculeatus L. rhizome saponins have been described as having therapeutic activity especially with venous disorders, varicose veins, ulcers, hemorrhoids and various disorders in the capillary system such as purpura, epistaxis, chilblains or gynecological disorders.
The prior art compositions are generally described in French patent No. 77/01290 as well as in B.S.M. No. 3,994.M.